


Gods Will Be in Our Favor

by lifescream



Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Demigods, Grinding, M/M, Mythology References, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Going to Camp Half Blood means meeting the century-old rivals: Aphrodite's children and Adonis' children.Secret lovers Jaemin, son of Aphrodite, and Jeno, son of Adonis, continue their heated love avoiding the prying eyes of their siblings
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710469
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	Gods Will Be in Our Favor

* * *

"Baby" Jeno breathes out as the son of Aphrodite nibbles his earlobe. The pinkette had successfully straddles him as soon as they were left alone in the lockers.

"You're so hot, Jen" Jaemin cathes the blonde's mouth, placing open mouthed kisses while he grinds on the latter's hardening member "I had to control my hard on when you scolded me at the field. You should scold me more" he moans when he feel's the son of Adonis massaging both his ass cheeks, spreading them enough for his tent to rest on

"You know I can't do that on purpose" Jeno groans when Jaemin grinds faster, aching to have the demigod's cock inside him once again "the coach will start to suspect something." His hands travel along Jaemin's chest, tracing the protruding nipples against the younger's sweaty jersey. Jeno plays with it and while Jaemin starts to whimper, pressing his lips together as an attempt to stiffle a moan. The blonde couldn't care less, he loved hearing Jaemin's moans. He loves it when Jaemin shows him how good Jeno makes him feel, how only Jeno gets to see what's behind the perfect student's mask. Even though he wants to show the world what a mess Jaemin would become, he'll never let anyone see the best face Jaemin makes. A face that's only reserved for them— for Jeno.

Jeno was eccentric and a perfectionist while Jaemin is bratty and confident but despite the ongoing family rivalry, Jeno and Jaemin had the best compatibility. That includes their sex drive. Doing the deed at school is always risky but that's how they like it. They love the thrill of the possibility of being caught any time and any where.

But being caught could really get them into trouble. So when the locker door swung open, Jaemin pushed Jeno off the bench unintentionally hard. This resulted to the blonde groaning in pain and Jaemin mentally apologized hoping it will telepathically reach his lover. 

"I shouldn't be surprised knowing you two but what exactly are you doing?" Their coach asked, sighing in displeasure.

"Rough housing?" Jaemin answered sheepishly, eyeing the blonde dusting off his already dirty shorts. "Anyways, what are you doing here, coach?" He asks, diverting the topic before he could make a possible slip up.

"Lee and Na, I know you two don't get along but I don't want my best players to get injured especially if the reason is personal" the coach warned before straightening himself "Since the games are over for this semester, I came here to inform you that your parents signed you up for Camp Half-blood again this year"

Jeno and Jaemin attended the camp during school breaks. It had been four years ago when they first met, four years since the children of Adonis made their youngest brother challenge the youngest of Aphrodite's, and four years since Jeno and Jaemin fell in love.

It had been their routine since then to sneak out from their brothers and sisters, steal kisses from prying eyes, and make love under the night sky where only the moon witnesses. Aphrodite and Adonis loved each other. But their siblings just had to be complete asses about their superiority complex.

When their coach left, the pinkette immediately fell onto the bench with a deep sigh. Worriedly, Adonis' son placed his had under Jaemin's chin and lifted his head carefully "What's wrong?"

Jaemin leans into Jeno's hand "I really don't want to go"

Jeno crouches, levelling his eyes with the younger "It's fine" he assures "we'll get through this like we did all these years"

* * *

Jaemin doesn't hate the camp but he doesn't like it either. The mixture of humans and demigods in his school are bothersome enough, what more if he's stuck with a whole variety of demigods twentyfour-seven for three weeks?

"It's nice to see you outside of your soccer uniform but you're too early for winter season" Donghyuck remarks. It's no wonder he's the son of hades, he likes to rile things up with anything he sees.

Jaemin fixes his black fur coat while giving the tanned boy a questioning look. Jaemin is known to be a natural standout, be it his beauty or his fashion. It was typical for Aphrodite's children to love the attention and no matter how 'weird' they dress, they coud always pull it off.

"Give him some slack, Haechan. You know the princess is always sensitive with temperature" Jeno chimed in, earning worrying glances from other demigods. Every one knew Adonis' and Aphrodite's children hated each others guts and any conversation thrown by two parties always served as entertainment.

"I didn't know you were so attentive, Lee. Might give you a reward for that" Jaemin countered.

They heard Heachan scoff, hearing him whisper with spite before leaving "Maybe you can suck his dick this time"

Jaemin and Jeno paid him no mind, still aware of weary glances around them. Their tension was interrupted when the son of Apollo came, bringing two horses "Jeno, the centaurs want a race"

Jeno threw the pinkette a once over befor mounting the black horse that Mark provided. Jaemin bit his lower lip, thinking of new ways how Jeno could mount him.

* * *

  
"You should hone your horse riding" Irene, one of Jaemin's older sisters, remarked. She's the oldest in threir camp house and have the highest authority. That's the rule Jaemin's half siblings agreed upon. "I wouldn't settle for less"

"Why?" Jaemin put his fork down and raised a brow at his oldest sister. Horse riding has been his least favorite out of all activities in the camp. With Jeno constantly fucking him, it's now wonder why his ass doesn't prefer being on a horse. "I am the best archer here"

"Because Adonis' youngest already robbed you off of your position as the soccer team's captain" Irene explains, tidying her silky, jet black hair "And he's catching up with you in archery. The Mounted Archery will be held in two weeks"

Jaemin's apetite is now lost and with every bit of reasoning he has, asks "You" he points his fork towards Irene then to himself "want me to manage my bow while riding a moving horse?"

"He's already training with the centaurs" intervened Jungwoo, his older brother.

"Why do I have to?" Jaemin questioned. Not because horseback is his weakest point, but because his siblings always find a way to make the two compete whether it be in human world or their world.

"Because it's unacceptable that lesser beings get to win over us. Adonis is a lesser god— mortal even"

"If that's what you want, fine" Jaemin stood up, controlling his emotions as best as he could "but I'm not doing this for you". They were siblings from the same mother, but even that mother never revealed herself to them so Jaemin can only think their 'blood relation' is as good as air.

* * *

Maybe the gods heard his prayers when he is suddenly paired with Jeno for horseback training, something he would thank his mother Aphrodite later. But his satisfaction is fully satiated when he sees his and Jeno's siblings frowning in the bleachers.

"You should teach me how to properly mount horses since you seem like an expert" Jaemin says while eyeing the white horse in front of him.

Jeno leans in and quietly says "I'd rather mount you" which made Jaemin blush. "Ladie's first" Jeno continues, almost too loudly earning them multiple glances. Jaemin mounts the horse with the older's assistance, noticing a light grope in his ass. But Jeno doesn't stop. He helped himself up, settling his hands lightly on Jaemin's hips.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin questions, slightly taken aback by the bold move.

The son of Adonis simply smirks, earning a frustrated groan from the younger. Oh, how badly Jaemin wants to lean back and feel Jeno's chest against him. Instead, Jeno leans closer and Jaemin could feel him breathing against his sensitive nape. "Get ready for the ride of your life, babe" he whispers before beckoning the horse to move.

Jaemin let out and embarassing yelp before feeling Jeno's lips brushing against his exposed skin. It was too tempting for Jaemin not to lean back and give Jeno more access to his neck. He then feels the older trailing open mouthed kisses while his other hand settles in Jaemin's thigh "Where are you taking me?" He moans. Gone were the spectators and other demigods, it was only trees that surround them.

"Only the best place for the best person" Jeno's voice was dangerously low against Jaemin's ear, sending shivers in his spine.

The travel was most painful for Jaemin, having his needy ass constantly brushing against Jeno's crotch. It doesn't help whenever the horse goes on rocky ways, making him bounce at every movement. He wanted to have Jeno's dick soon ever since they arrived at the camp. But having competitive siblings denied Jaemin of his usual fill.

Both of them have a raging hard on now and Jaemin wanted nothing more but for Jeno to pound him soon. 

Jeno led them to a waterfall that Jaemin had never seen before. With Jeno's adventurous nature, it's no wonder if he'd already explored the whole area of the camp. But it didn't matter, Jaemin was beyond happy. Finally a place where no nymphs or demigods around. It's another place where he and Jeno could do whatever they want.

"Do you like it?" Jeno asks. Jaemin doesn't reply and instead, gives him a long passionate kiss. Jeno responds to it by snaking his fingers inside Jaemin's shirt, carefully caressing each curve of muscles in the younger. He breaks their kiss and says "Strip"

Jaemin doesn't need to be told twice, all his clothes removed in a minute. Jeno marvels at the sight of his lover, Jaemin is perfect in every way. Following the younger, the blonde quickly removes any remaining article of clothing in his body before leading the younger in the cool water.

Jaemin bends down on one of the large rocks, giving Jeno the perfect view of his ass. He gives a satisfied sigh when he feels Jeno spreading his cheeks apart.

"Baby, what is this?" The blonde asks, tugging a pink string inserted in Jaemin's hole.

Jaemin moans when he feels Jeno teasingly move the toy inside him "I've been lonely for these past few days since I couldn't see you a lot. I put that in so my hole is ready to take you in any time"

"You're so good" Jeno sighs, breathing hot air against Jaemin's puckering hole "so hungry and ready for me" he says before turning on the switch.

Jaemin yelps at the sudden movement, the vibrator hitting every good spot inside of him "Jen, daddy" he breathes out "fuck me, please. I need your thick cock inside of me"

"Patience, baby" The blonde says before burying his face between Jaemin's cheek, kissing the ring of muscle.

Jaemin can't help but moan loudly when he feels the warmth of Jeno's tongue inside him. His hand makes way to his cock, pumping it the same rhythm as Jeno's tongue fucking him. He groans when the tongue is replaced by fingers fiddling with the vibrator inside, increasing the sensation by tenfold and Jaemin finally gets his first orgasm.

Four fingers knuckle deep and a vibrator makes Jaemin scream in pleasure. Jeno already knows the way inside his body more than Jaemin himself with four years worth. Without any hint of warning, Jeno pulls his fingers out including the vibrator. He goes back to eating Jaemin again while pumping his throbbing cock with his already slick finers. He couldn't wait to fuck Jaemin soon.

Jeno aligns his cock in Jaemin's welcoming hole. He slowly pushes the tip in, savoring the familiar warmth of his lover. Jaemin let's out a breathy moan when he feels his walls stretching. The vibrator and fingers were nothing compared to the real thing, Jeno's cock is massive and pulsating.

No wonder why Aphrodite and Persephone fought over Adonis, Jaemin thought. "Harder, please" Jaemin pleaded "I'm all ready for you"

"You'll be the death of me" Jeno chuckled before leaning in to give the younger boy a long kiss before pounding into him. Sinful moans escape Jaemins lips every time Jeno hits his prostate. He loves it when Jeno stretches him to the brim, his dick drilled inside of him.

Jeno bites into his porcelain white skin, planting multiple hickeys before flipping the younger boy "You're so beautiful" he says before impaling the pinkette once again.

Jaemin continues to scream Jeno's name, not caring if he loses his voice tomorrow. At least he knows Jeno fucked him so good he lost it.

"I missed you so much" Jeno confesses, kissing Jaemin softly like a fragile doll.

Jaemin reaches out to his face, caressing every feature of Jeno. Jaemin loves it when he smiles, eyes turning into crescents. He also loves how Jeno's eyebrows would furrow whenever he's confused. He loves the beauty mark just under Jeno's eye. It's not a joke when Jaemin describes Jeno as being sculpted by the gods. "You're no less than any one" Jaemin mumbles but Jeno hears it clearly.

Jeno grips Jaemin's hand on his face, kissing it "did your siblings say something again?"

Jaemin doesn't reply. He grabs his lover into a tight embrace, loving the intimacy of their act. Jeno understands it and slows his pace, focusing only on where Jaemin feels good. No blood relation could compare to the familiar feeling only Jeno gives to Jaemin.

Jeno kisses Jaemin again "Someday, when we can figure things out, we can make them realize love isn't easy to stop. And we'll do it together"

"I'd love that" Jaemin beams before pushing Jeno off, leading the older boy towards the waterfall. They shivered at the cold but it was nothing compared to the warmth of their bodies.

Jaemin lays Jeno down on shallow water, enough for the older boy to sit and lean back. The pinkette straddles him, aligning Jeno's still hard member in his hole. "I'm not good with horses but there's one type of riding I'm best at"

* * *

"You didn't win" Irene snaps, raising a brow of suspiscion "weren't you practicing everyday?"

"And neither did Jeno" Jaemin countered before turning his head towards the certain blonde on the other side of the field, smirking when he catches his eyes "I rode it every chance I could get but I guess I'll never get too used to how powerful and big it is"

* * *


End file.
